Warmth
by Erik Altman
Summary: Cuando la Tercera Guerra Mundial estalló en Europa y África, América fue atacada por una especie de animal biológico que se extendió como una plaga y extinguió toda forma de vida humana en aquel continente, excepto dos humanos. Dave y John son los únicos supervivientes. Apenas adolescentes. Y no se conocen, hasta que un día el destino les sonríe a ambos.


**Título: **Warmth.

**Personajes: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a Hussie, y son parte del webcomic Homestuck.

**Pareja(s): **Dave Strider / John Egbert (DaveJohn).

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Se trata de un UA inventado de Homestuck. Es post-apocaliptico. Angst. Consumamiento de amor homosexual, ñoñerías varias y algo de sangre en algunas partes.

**Resumen:** Cuando la Tercera Guerra Mundial estalló en Europa y África, América fue atacada por una especie de animal biológico que se extendió como una plaga y extinguió toda forma de vida humana en aquel continente, excepto dos humanos. Dave y John son los únicos supervivientes. Apenas adolescentes. Y no se conocen, hasta que un día el destino les sonríe a ambos.

**Palabras:** 7874.

* * *

**Warmth**

* * *

Dave se mantuvo alerta al escuchar un sonido no muy lejos de su posición. Parecía como el de unos pasos, más lentos y ligeros de los que solía escuchar aunque no significa que por ello hubiera menos peligro. Estrechó los ojos a través de las gafas de sol de las que solo quedaban una lente fracturada en varios puntos, con la montura sin una mostrando su ojo derecho de color carmesí. Su ropa también dejaba de desear, vistiendo una camiseta roja desgarrada en varios puntos y cubierta de tierra, junto a unos vaqueros negros que mostraban demasiado muslo y que le faltaba desde la rodilla hacía abajo de la pierna izquierda. Aparte de que no tenía zapatos, solo calcetines sucios. Sus cabellos, rubios, eran lo único arreglado que tenía, siendo lisos y suaves, denotando que se duchaba casi a menudo aunque no tuviera ropa para vestirse. Aunque la ligera barba rubita que tenía delataba que no disponía de material para afeitarse.

Apretó con fuerza entre sus dos manos el mango de su espada partida por la mitad. Podría parecer débil o inútil por estar fracturada, sin embargo era útil y bastante certera, más fácil de manejar inclusive al no ser tan larga ni pesada. Y no había encontrado arma mejor, a decir verdad, ya que las pistolas se quedaban sin munición a menudo y las palas o porras no acababan directamente con los atacantes. Una espada rota era lo más mortífero que podía sostener entre sus manos en aquel momento.

Escuchó los pasos más seguidos, sabiendo que el que los producía había comenzado a caminar, para su sorpresa no en su dirección, sino en dirección paralela. Dave comenzó a correr también pasando a sostener el arma con una mano mientras miraba al frente, guiándose por el desarrollo que le había dado al sistema auditivo durante todo aquel tiempo. Sabía que al frente había una gran plaza en la que tendría que enfrentarse al ser para cruzarla y llegar a su refugio sano y salvo tras la decepción en su búsqueda de más provisiones. El sol ya estaba cayendo y no podía permitirse dar un rodeo para evitar el encuentro ya que por la noche defenderse era imposible y lo sabía.

Tres manzanas después, la estrecha calle desembocó en una enorme plaza, llena de restos de coches, escombros, trozos de metal y varios otros elementos como restos de ropa o manchas de sangre que llevaban años secas.

Aquello había comenzado seis años atrás, poco después de que cumpliera los trece años. El mundo entero fue sacudido por la invasión de una criatura que se había creado en los laboratorios secretos especializados en armas biológicas. Esta especie procreaba demasiado rápido y al escapar estuvo varios años anidando hasta que, aprovechando un apagón mundial debido al estallido de la tercera guerra mundial, empezó a cazar y a subsistir a base de comer humanos. No había forma de saber qué había pasado en los otros continentes, si es que habían tenido la misma plaga o seguían con la gran guerra que se empezó a librar. Solo sabía que en esos seis años nadie de allí había hecho nada para buscar supervivientes y eliminar la amenaza, así que no debía de estar muy bien el resto del mundo tampoco.

Una sombra corrió hacía él, gritando como un poseso mientras lo hacía. El grito llamó la atención del rubio, quién en vez de luchar saltó hacía atrás viendo como algo pesado golpeaba el suelo, picando algo la superficie. Como había supuesto por el grito, no era una de las criaturas sin nombre que tenía que confrontar día si día también, sino otra cosa que le había tratado de golpear con algo alargado con una especie de piedra en uno de los lados de esta.

Un martillo. Aquel ser había tratado de golpearle con un martillo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la figura ajena como la de una persona. Un chico que más o menos tendría su edad con los cabellos morenos ligeramente despeinados, los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas con una de las patillas rota ya que colgaba mal de su nariz y una de sus orejas. Llevaba una camiseta negra sucia y con un enorme rasgón en la parte del pecho y por encima una camisa verde desgarrada en una infinidad de puntos, como si se hubieran ensañado con ella. Lo que más le llamó es que sus shorts, negros, estaban intactos y no muy sucios, lo que quería decir que los había adquirido no hacía mucho de algún lugar de ropa.

El desconocido meció el martillo de nuevo, lo que hizo que el rubio se moviera esquivándolo para no ser golpeado. Era normal que no se hubiera fijado que lo trataba de golpear era un humano, ya que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados para no ver el rostro de aquellas horripilantes criaturas y poder golpearlas sin miedo.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Tío, para!-protestó Dave, intentando coger las manos del moreno una vez volvieron a dejar caer hacía abajo el martillo por el pasillo de la enorme piedra que tenía en el lateral.

-¡No! ¡No seré tu cena!-protestó, alzando el martillo.

Esta vez lo esquivó por los pelos, ya que arqueó su espalda hacía atrás y echó la cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo como el aire raspaba su barbilla, tragando saliva al verse en la situación de casi ser golpeado y haberse salvado por un par de centímetros. El otro llevó el martillo hasta arriba hasta perder el equilibrio al caer todo el peso hacía atrás, soltando el martillo para no caer sobre él y recuperar el equilibrio, dándose cuenta al tiempo de algo importante que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Acabas de hablar?-preguntó sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos dejando ver sus iris de color azul oscuro al otro.- ¡Eres humano!-exclamó, abriendo mucho la boca al hacerlo, sin cerrarla al acabar.

-Oh, gracias, tenía dudas entre si era eso o un puto chimpancé, no te jode.-protestó el rubio, mirando algo resentido al menor, que se puso de puntillas en ese instante, tirando de sus mejillas incrédulo.

-Eres...real...-susurró.

Dave se mordió la lengua para no contestar otro comentario como el anterior, ya que él también estaba emocionado con el hecho de encontrar otro humano después de tanto tiempo, aunque este hubiera tratado de matarlo y casi lo conseguía en el momento en el que se habían visto. Además, parecía más inofensivo de lo que podía haber esperado encontrar en tales circunstancias.

-Este no es lugar para hablar. Coge tu martillo y ven.-protestó, adoptando un tono muy serio separándose.

Segundos después, John reaccionó asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando su martillo. El sol se estaba poniendo y el otro tenía razón, una plaza abierta no era el mejor de los lugares para quedarse parado por más de unos minutos.

Caminaron por la plaza hasta llegar al final, en la que había una especie de museo medio derruido que rodearon por la parte de la derecha descubriendo una serie de calles en las que había menos vehículos y destrozos que en las otras. Caminaron por más de diez minutos en silencio, sabiendo que hablar podría llamar la atención de las bestias sobretodo en aquellas horas, pero cuando atravesaron el portal destrozado de un bloque de pisos, John no pudo aguantar más el silencio.

-Me llamo John Egbert.-se presentó, sin saber qué más decir. La sola idea de estar con otro humano era demasiado irreal. Ningún tema de conversación le venía a la mente.

-Dave Strider.-dijo con simpleza el otro mientras lo conducía hacía las escaleras. Subieron dos pisos antes de que volvieran a hablar.

-¿Cuánto hace que no ves a otro... de los nuestros?-preguntó el moreno.

-Tres años.-respondió, con algo de amargura en su voz.- ¿tú?

-Dos años.-contestó, sumiéndose de nuevo en el silencio hasta que llegaron a la quinta planta del piso, en la que se torcieron a la derecha en vez de seguir subiendo y avanzaron por el pasillo.

-No suelen cazar por aquí y me las arreglé para arrastrar una puerta acorazada del museo hasta aquí y colocarla.-explicó, antes de que viera con sus propios ojos de la puerta de la que le hablaba, la cual abrió girando la especie de rueda que había en ella.- Me costó instalarla tres días enteros sin dormir, tuve suerte de que no me escucharan trabajar.-el moreno vio asombrado de la madurez que tenía el tono de voz del rubio en esos instantes.

-Guau...-admiró, mientras veía abrirse la puerta mostrando el interior de un apartamento pequeño.

-Al menos este cuchitril tiene ducha.-comentó, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba seguido del moreno, que cerró la compuerta como el anfitrión señaló con la mano.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta el ambiente cambio de golpe. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante un tiempo, sin saber cuanto pasó, solamente que llegó un instante en el que alguno de los dos acortaría la distancia y sus labios se encontrarían con violencia, devorando con deseo y desesperación los labios del otro. Las manos de John se apresuraron a alborotar aquel sedoso y suave cabello claro mientras que las de Dave memorizaron la espalda del menor con intensidad. Ambos habían olvidado como era ser tocados y tocar a otra persona o como era el besarse con deseo. Y no había otra cosa que más quisieran seguir haciendo que aquello.

Con torpeza caminaron a la vez hacía la cama, hasta que el blondo no aguantó más y tumbó al menor, colocándose encima de rodillas, quitándose la camiseta con prisas. John se deshizo de su camisa y miró el torso del otro, viendo este ligeramente más musculoso que el suyo y más blanco.

-Que conste que no soy homosexual.-comentó el moreno en ese instante, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Joder.-protestó Dave tumbándose sobre el otro sin ser frenado por sus palabras.- ¿Qué coño importa eso ahora, tío?-preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior con deseo.

-Qué importa...-murmuró el moreno, invirtiendo posiciones en la cama para quitarse él la camiseta, juntando sus pechos desnudos mientras se besaban con pasión, sintiendo el calor humano que tanto extrañaban mientras juntaban más y más su cuerpo.

* * *

Sintió el frescor de la mañana acariciar su espalda desnuda suavemente, logrando que despegara los parpados notando el cambio de luz desde la última vez que los había cerrado, viendo mejor lo que tenía a su alrededor. Aparte, un cálido brazo envolvía su cintura, mientras una mano ajena le acariciaba el lateral de su cuello. Tenía el rostro del otro tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre su frente, haciéndole sonreír de felicidad.

Había encontrado otro humano tras dos años de soledad. Y ahora podía acariciarlo, sentir su calor, su cercanía. La sensación de vacío o de soledad se había apagado por completo y en su lugar había aparecido otra de felicidad y euforia, de ganas de seguir abrazado a aquella persona como lo estaba en aquel instante por siempre. Si en algún momento de su vida pensó que no se sentiría atraído por un hombre, se equivocaba ya que las circunstancias habían llevado a que aquella mañana en vez de arrepentimiento diera gracias por el milagro del encuentro.

Bajó una de sus manos del cuello del otro y empezó a acariciar despacio su pecho, con los dedos indice y corazón, notando el relieve de sus pectorales y el de sus abdominales al bajar. Su cuerpo, aunque parecía tener varias heridas en múltiples puntos de este, era precioso. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro mientras acariciaba, notando también como el chico se removía ligeramente y abría sus ojos rojizos, entrelazando miradas durante un instante.

-No era un sueño entonces.-apreció el mayor, arrancando una ligera sonrisa al moreno.

-No.-susurró, aunque su voz tembló al hacerlo ya que sintió las ganas de llorar de felicidad.

El rubio acercó sus rostros y acarició sus labios con los suyos propios, despacio, sin ninguna prisa ni tampoco pasión. Solo con la necesidad de recibir el cariño de otro ser humano. John correspondió al beso de la misma forma, sin ningún intento por su parte de intensificar el beso. No supieron cuanto tiempo gastaron en aquellas caricias suaves, solo que llegó un momento en el que el mayor se separó y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarle en la frente. Y que John sintió que su corazón se aceleraba latiendo demasiado rápido.

-Dave...-susurró.

-Tssh.-lo acalló el otro con los ojos cerrados mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del otro.

El ojiazul miró como ambas manos se acariciaban y como se conectaban despacio, perdiéndose en la magia del suave tacto. Nada que ver con la noche anterior, en la que todo fue necesidad y pasión, besos con violencia y caricias demasiado intensas. Aquella mañana todo era lento y mucho más placentero, pues ambos estaban estaban disfrutando de aquel contacto que tanto tiempo habían añorado.

Se pegó al cuerpo del otro despacio, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él sin parar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas. Besó su pecho sonriente antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando del calor que emitía aquel cuerpo tan hermoso del que no quería separarse nunca. Dave, sin embargo, miró hacía el frente acariciando los cabellos azabaches del otro mientras lo hacía. Había estado tan solo durante tanto tiempo que ni recordaba si se sentía atraído por mujeres o por hombres o si alguna vez se había sentido atraído por alguien como lo hacía con el otro. Solo sabía que no quería romper el momento, que aquel día no quería salir del apartamento, solo estar juntos así todas las horas de luz posibles y ver su suave y tierno cuerpo.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-preguntó en un susurro el moreno en ese entonces, provocando que el rubio se moviera.

El contacto entre ambos se rompió porque el rubio se sentó en la cama al escuchar la pregunta del otro, dando entender que era una negativa como respuesta y que debería de marcharse. El pecho del moreno empezó a helarse cuando entendió que no era bienvenido a estar allí, que solo había pasado la noche por la necesidad de contacto humano que había tenido el rubio pero que, al no ser homosexual seguramente, no quería que aquello se repitiera de nuevo. Y, en parte, lo entendió.

Las manos de Dave le arrastraron para que quedara sentado entre sus piernas, notando el pecho que antes había acariciado contra su espalda. La confusión se dibujó en el rostro del menor, quién no veía bien el fondo de la habitación debido a la carencia de gafas, aunque si lo que tenía cerca, como sus manos.

-No te pienso dejar ir nunca.-aseguró su voz, volviendo a hacer que su corazón empezara a latir como si estuviera en una carrera de rallys.

Sonrió como un idiota después de aquello y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando notó sus labios acariciar despacio su cuello, dejando un rastro ligero de saliva. Una ligera risa se escapó de entre sus labios arrancando una media sonrisa divertida en el mayor que lo abrazó por el pecho de forma posesiva.

-¿Eres tan sensible, tío?-preguntó socarrón situando sus labios cerca de su oído.

-No.-mintió el moreno, entrelazando sus manos con las del otro.

-Tranqui, me gusta así.-susurró, mordiendo el lóbulo, haciendo que John que estremeciera.

Ambos rieron por la reacción que tuvo el moreno, felices como nunca en su vida por aquel extraño y dulce momento que por suerte habían tenido la oportunidad de tener, pues nunca habían sentido la euforia que los invadía aquella mañana.

* * *

-Hey, Dave...-susurró una voz en la oscuridad.

Una mano acarició su rostro despacio, con cariño, así que John apoyó el lado del rostro en esta con los ojos cerrados. Llevaban todo el día haciendo todas aquellas cursiladas que harían vomitar a sus yos de años anteriores, pero que ahora no querían dejar de hacer.

Estaban tumbados en la cama, John encima de Dave, tratando de mirarse a través de la oscuridad del piso al caer la noche. Dave se inclinó hacía delante para besar sus labios despacio mientras sentía como este se acomodaba sentándose sobre su cintura, dejando que también se incorporara sobre su cintura.

-Lo he estado pensando...-susurró, muy cerca de sus labios.

Dave no entendía a que se refería, así que dejó de besarlo sin apartarse mucho para que se explicara.

-Quiero decir, lo de ser el pasivo...-murmuró, mientras su mejillas se encendían ardiendo en la oscuridad.

-Oh, John.-respondió el rubio sorprendido. Antes de sonreír completamente eufórico.

Los labios del blondo buscaron los suyos con pasión en ese instante y él no los rechazó al sentirlos, mas bien se rindió al contacto y continuó aquel apasionado y húmedo beso mientras sentía como el otro acariciaba su espalda hacía abajo, hasta llegar a sus nalgas. No se opuso cuando sintió que este las acariciaba y las masajeaba, nunca le habían hecho aquello y no le resultaba desagradable. Le daba cierto gusto que lo hiciera, pero fallaba en que le seguía pareciendo demasiado raro. Lo que si le gustó fue que el otro lamiera su cuello de mientras lo hacía.

Bajó con sus labios hasta su pecho y lamió despacio uno de los pequeños pezones del otro, escuchando un gemido como respuesta que le hizo separarse para mirarlo divertido. Podía imaginarse el rostro del otro a través de la oscuridad, tan adorable cubierta de rubor.

-Tu sensibilidad me acabará volviendo loco.-comentó socarrón.

-Calla.-protestó el otro controlando su agitada respiración.

Mordisqueó despacio el mismo mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, desplazando el cuerpo del otro hacía abajo para quedar tumbados y con el cuerpo de John a su merced. Deslizó una de sus manos hacía el otro de sus pezones, acariciando este por encima para no dejar este desatendido y después bajo con los labios hasta su ombligo y luego más abajo, hasta llegar a la cintura en la que encontró la erección del otro rozando su cuello. Sin decir nada y arrancando un jadeo sorprendido del menor, lamió el glande de este.

-¡Dave!-jadeó de placer y de sorpresa.

Pero el blondo no le hizo ningún caso y se introdujo con torpeza el miembro en la boca. Tuvo que controlar las arcadas al tratar de introducirlo de golpe lo máximo que pudo, aprendiendo que así no debía de hacerlo. Aunque no era su culpa, en su vida había hecho una y si la estaba haciendo en aquel instante era porque pretendía dar placer al otro, sin importar como ya que este aseguraba ceder como pasivo.

-Da...dave...-jadeó su nombre de nuevo, esta vez entrecortado, ya que el otro empezó a moverse para mamar.

Los dedos del de los ojos carmesí acariciaron la entrada del otro mientras trabajaba con la boca, haciendo que, además de sentir el placer de la boca contraria envolviendo su intimidad, también se sintiera algo extraño por la ligera presión que hacía, para nada desagradable. Dave paró de chupar cuando sintió que el otro cedía un poco en la presión, pensando que era el momento oportuno para seguir abriendo aquel estrecho conducto. Hecho un poco de saliva en sus dedos, aunque no fueran buen lubricante pero al menos ayudaban, y humedeció la entrada antes de intentar introducir el primer dedo.

La reacción fue inmediata. John abrió los ojos al sentir como entraba. No dolía aún, solamente se sentía muy muy incomodo tener parte del dedo del otro dentro. Sin embargo acalló esperando que pasara. Cuando lo introdujo del otro sintió un ligero dolor en la entrada, al notar la anchura del principio del dedo contrario. Sin poder acallarlo, tragó saliva sonoramente, lo que llamó la atención del rubio.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó, preocupado.

-Puedo aguantarlo.-aseguró, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Meto el segundo?

-S...si.-permitió John, tomando aire antes de que pasara.

El segundo dedo pareció entrar mejor pero a consecuencia, el moreno se removió dolorido. Dave se apresuró a sacar ambos y a abrazar al otro rápidamente, sin dejar que este le dijera lo mucho que dolía antes de hacerlo. John estaba al borde del llanto, no por el dolor, sino por el enfadado que tenía consigo mismo por no poder abrirse y no poder dar a él lo que le había dicho que podía darle, sintiéndose una mierda por ello.

-Yo...-empezó a sollozar.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.-apresuró a aclarar el rubio.- No tengas prisas, John.

El moreno enterró su rostro en el hombro del otro, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar sus cabellos.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó el ojiazul al ver que el otro se acercaba vestido hacía la compuerta, con la espada quebrada en mano.

-A dónde voy, querrás decir.-rectifico, colocándose sus gafas rotas antes de girar hacía el otro, que seguía desnudo sobre la cama, tapado por una ligera manta sucia.- A pillar papeo, nos hemos quedado sin.-anunció después.

-Voy.-aseguró el moreno haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

-No.-protestó, casi en un grito el blondo, asustando a John.- Es peligroso salir fuera.-explicó.- No te perderé.-continuó, abriendo la puerta acorazada del pequeño apartamento.

-¿Y si te pierdo yo a ti?-replicó molesto el moreno.

-Confía en mí, volveré contigo.-prometió, dedicándole una media sonrisa de felicidad antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al chico solo en el lugar, con un nudo en el estomago por la idea de que quizás no lo volvería a ver.

Sin embargo, obedeció al otro y no hizo un intento de salir del lugar, más bien se dedicó a explorar el apartamento, que era tan pequeño como había supuesto que era. Llevaba dos días en aquel lugar y no había salido de la cama en todo aquel tiempo, y no se avergonzaba o se sentía incomodo con ello. Cualquier tiempo con Dave era un momento de felicidad y de calor. Tenía un baño con una ducha, la que se preguntó si funcionaría. Tenía una especie de mecanismo en ella, ya que veía como varios aparatos en el techo además de un colador bastante grande sobre la mampara. Se introdujo en el interior y tiró de una palanca que había, descubriendo que el colador servía para que el agua tibia que caía de un deposito que regularmente llenaba el otro cayera como si estuviera en una ducha de verdad.

Por algún motivo, el poder ducharse así después de tantos años le hizo increíblemente feliz, aunque se limitó a frotarse y a salir para no malgastar el agua que tanto le costaría al otro recoger y calentar hasta el punto de que estuviera tibia y no helada.

La cocina era pequeña y la tercera y última habitación del pequeño lugar, aunque al parecer no le daba casi ningún uso por su estado deteriorado. Lo único que parecía tener era una especie de pila de madera medio quemada en el centro con varias tablas de piedra encima, lo que supuso que usaba para cocinar carne en la época en la que aquellas criaturas ivernaban, ya que el olor de la carne haciéndose llamaría su atención en las otras épocas del año.

Ver como se las había apañado para poder vivir en unas condiciones optimas, en vez de como lo había hecho él migrando de un lugar a otro buscando algún lugar libre de aquellos monstruos o una ciudad o campamento de refugiados en el que pudiera encontrar otros humanos como él, le hizo admirar más aún al mayor. Aunque no lo pareciera en algunas ocasiones, Dave era un chico fuerte y maduro, que sabía lo que se hacía para sobrevivir en aquellas circunstancias.

Sonriente, volvió a la cama de nuevo, sin nada que hacer, esperando por la llegada del rubio para pasar más tiempo con él y entre sus brazos. Pensando en el calor del cuerpo del otro y en como extrañaba sus caricias y sus besos en esos momentos, fue cerrando los ojos cayendo al rato en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Dave llegó al apartamento el sol había empezado a caer, sin embargo aún no era de noche. Estaba cubierto de sangre, ya que había tenido que matar dos de aquellas bestias durante el día y esconder sus cadáveres en un lugar del que luego recogía los que estaban en buen estado en invierno para comérselos. En su mano llevaba una mochila medio roída repleta de frutos y en la otra la espada manchada de sangre seca.

El rubio se encontró con que el otro estaba durmiendo en la cama, lo que le facilitó el no tener que responder preguntas sobre la sangre. Dejando la mochila cerca de la cama, se quitó la ropa y se dirigió hacía el baño en el que se limpió los restos de sangre del cuerpo y del pelo antes de dirigirse de nuevo al lecho, sin secarse, acariciando la espalda de John que dormía boca abajo babeando ligeramente.

Se agachó ligeramente y besó su nuca despacio, cerrando los ojos sin despegar sus labios de allí hasta que escuchó el murmurar del otro que despertó por el contacto y las gotas de los cabellos de él que caían sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Ya estás despierta mi bella durmiente?-preguntó con burla, siendo respondido por un murmulló más ben parecido a un ronroneo que a palabras.- Que adorable puedes ser cuando quieres, maricón.-comentó riendo mientras el moreno se giraba y lo miraba pestañeando confuso.

-¿Has vuelto?-preguntó, frotando uno de sus ojos mientras bostezaba, adormilado aún.

-Dímelo tú.-respondió seductor, acercándose más para besar sus labios despacio.

John suspiró cuando se separaron y se abrazó al otro besando de nuevo sus labios, con algo de necesidad después de pasar el día solo.

-Te quiero.-confesó al separarse.

-Y yo a ti.-respondió Dave, sin miedo a decir lo que decía después de que el otro se le confesara.

El menor sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar al mayor admitir que le quería y enterró su cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su adictivo calor una vez más. De un día a otro había pasado de vivir en el infierno a vivir en el paraíso y todo por encontrarse con aquel chico de ojos rojos.

-¿Has traído comida?-preguntó de pronto, recordando por qué se marchó aquella mañana.

El mayor asintió y se apartó para que su amante gateara en la cama hasta coger la mochila, la cual al abrirse mostró una cantidad enorme de manzanas y ni rastro de otro tipo alimento en ella.

-¿Para qué tanta manzana?-preguntó, mirando sorprendido al otro.

-Para hacer zumo, ¿para qué sino?-respondió, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-¿Solo tomas zumo de manzana?-esta vez su voz no mostraba sorpresa, sino preocupación.

-Tiene mucho valor alimenticio.-aseguró.

-¡Es zumo, Dave!-protestó John, pero fue acallado por el hecho de los dedos de Dave empezaron a acariciar su entrada logrando que se sonrojara.- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó alarmado.

-Callarte.-respondió el otro haciendo una ligera presión.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-exclamó.

-Mmmm... ya empieza a ceder.-observó este en voz alta.

-¡Dave!

El rubio se agachó y lamió ligeramente la entrada, acariciando con la lengua la pequeña separación antes de hacer una ligera presión como la que hacía con los dedos, sin introducir la lengua. Se aseguró de salivar lo suficiente como para humedecer todo el lugar antes de levantar el rostro y buscar el de John, el cual enterraba en el colchón de la vergüenza. Sonrío divertido mientras introducía el primer dedo, arrancando un ligero jadeo por parte del otro, que parecía no sentir el mismo dolor que el día anterior.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión no trató de meter el segundo en seguida. Más bien estuvo su tiempo moviendo el dedo en su interior, intentando ensanchar la entrada para que el segundo entrara mejor. Y para cuando metió el segundo fue correspondido con un gemido por parte de su amante, indicando que hacía bien. Repitió el mismo proceso que antes con los dos dedos, sonriendo triunfal mientras lo hacía, escuchando los jadeos ahogados contra el colchón.

-Parece más dispuesto a colaborar que ayer.-comentó socarrón.

-Ca... cállate.- protestó, alzando la cabeza para mirar como el otro sonreía divertido, sintiendo más vergüenza que antes con aquello.

-Voy a intentarlo con el tercero.-advirtió, acariciando por debajo de los dos dedos ya introducidos.

El moreno tragó saliva y cerró los ojos al sentir una ligera presión donde lo acariciaba, antes de que una sensación de incomodidad llegara al sentir el tercer dedo. Tragó saliva y contuvo un gruñido disconforme que el rubio escuchó. Este suspiró al darse cuenta que si seguía metiendo el dedo tendría que parar por que le haría daño así que desistió.

John bajó la cabeza y la enterró en el colchón sintiendo rabia por el hecho de que aquella noche volvería a dejar al otro con el calentón por culpa de su estrechez anal. Y por eso se sorprendió cuando sintió como el otro se tumbaba sobre él besando su nuca con dulzura.

-Bueno, siempre podemos hacer otras cosas.-dijo.

Las manos del mayor viajaron a la entrepierna del otro y la empezó a sacudir sin pararse a obtener el permiso para hacerlo. Colocó su propio miembro entre las nalgas del otro y movió la cintura para frotarse con aquella zona.

-¿Te gusta, Jehn?-preguntó socarrón en su nuca.

-¡Dave!-jadeó contra la almohada.

La mano del otro siguió sacudiendo su intimidad hasta que no pudo más y se vino en ella y las mantas envejecidas. En silencio, Dave limpió su mano en las mismas sábanas y después se dispuso a masturbarse a si mismo hasta venirse también, entre las nalgas del otro, haciendo que este sintiera sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza que le provocaba el sentir el liquido ahí.

-Agh, dios, si.-gruñó mientras John se giraba y antes de compartir un ligero beso.- Vamos a la ducha, Jehn.-ordenó levantándose de la cama, tendiendo la mano.

-¿Qué te ha dado por llamarme Jehn ahora?-preguntó ligeramente molesto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del mayor.

-No sé, es irónico. Mola.-aseguró.

-Si tú lo dices...

* * *

_**Tres meses después**_

* * *

Sintió los brazos del rubio envolverlo por detrás a la altura de la cintura. Echó hacía atrás la cabeza para apoyarla en el mentón del mayor sonriente mientras sentía como el aire fresco de la mañana entraba por la ventana y los golpeaba. No hacía mucho frío pero los grados habían empezado a bajar a medida que se acercaban al invierno. Al igual que el ajetreo al salir a por provisiones empeoraba por la cantidad de aquellos seres que salían a cazar antes de invernar, asegurándose de tener alimentos para toda la época.

-Nos vemos a la noche.-susurró besando su coronilla.

-Ten cuidado.-pidió el menor mientras sentía como el agarre se deshacía.

-Siempre lo tengo.-bufó sobrado, haciendo que su amante rodara los ojos.

Los dos chicos se separaron. El mayor de ambos se acercó a la cama y tomó su camiseta de ella mientras el otro se escapó a la ducha, para despejarse. Dave le prohibía salir con él y, aunque en un principio se había negado en rotundo y muchas veces había salido detrás de él desafiándolo, había acabado cediendo y obedeciendo aquella petición. Había llegado a entender que para el rubio era lo más importante del mundo y que se arriesgara a que le ocurriera algo le dolía demasiado. Además de que entorpecía todas las salidas y que solo el chico trabajaba mejor. Solo debía encargarse de llevar bien el lugar, vigilar el funcionamiento de la caldera improvisada y de acabar con los pocos de esos seres que se acercaban a su escondrijo.

El rubio tomó su media espada y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta acorazada, cerrando esta con cuidado al salir. Apenas quedaban un par de días para la primera nevada del año, lo que conllevaría a dos o tres meses de calma en los que podrían hacer lo que quisieran sin estar encerrados en aquel apartamento a medio derruir. Había planeado tanto mil citas por las ruinas de aquella ciudad. Incluso había pensado en lo gracioso que sería jugar con John en la nieve. Incluso podría buscarle un regalo entre las ruinas alguna vez que se despistara y celebrar la Navidad después de tantos años.

Su vida había cambiado tanto gracias al moreno. Ahora se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo.

Pateó la puerta del bloque para salir rápido a la calle, haciendo ruido para que, en caso de que hubiera alguno de aquellos monstruos, salieran rápido para usarlo de reserva y pudiera acabar con ellos mejor defendido. Nada acudió al sonido así que corrió lo más lejos que pudo calle arriba, cruzando dos manzanas antes de parar y girar a la derecha. Avanzó una manzana antes de parar y esconderse detrás de una pila de escombros que ocupaba la mitad de la calle. Guardó parte de los trozos más pequeños en una bolsita pequeña por si acaso los necesitaba para una maniobra de despiste y se puso en marcha, esta vez más despacio ya que se había alejado bastante de su escondrijo y los pocos que se le escaparan no merodearían por allí.

Caminó por dos manzanas más antes de llegar a un antiguo parque abandonado. Apenas quedaba nada de lo que en su día había sido una zona en la que los niños corrían y se divertían tontamente con aquellos chirriantes y simples tubos colocados de forma que giraran o se mantuvieran firmes. Los columpios y la mitad del castillo de madera con un tobogán simplemente se encontraban algo maltratados por el óxido y algún que otro arañazo. Pensó que llevaría a John a aquel parque cuando se hiciera Navidad, para ver su sonrisa de idiota cuando se tirara por aquel tobogán y sentir como el otro de divertía como el niño pequeño que era a veces.

Los pensamientos se esfumaron en el momento en el que escuchó como una piedra de movía no muy lejos. Apretó el mango de su espada quebrada y giró rápidamente para encarar a la bestia que corría en su dirección, lanzándose al suelo en el momento en el que la tenía encima e incorporándose de inmediato para cruzar su costado con la espada, alzarla y descargar de nuevo en vertical, haciendo una cruz letal que acabó con ella. Otras dos se acercaron en aquel entonces, por lo que entró en el parque y se subió a uno de los columpios de un salto. La cadena de la derecha que mantenía el plástico firme junto a su gemela cedió a su peso. Saltó antes de que la cadena se cayera al suelo y tomó esta al llegar a tierra para mecerla y así sacudir aquel columpio golpeando al ser que se le acercaba.

El otro retrocedió, dándole tiempo a Dave para soltar la cadena y correr hacía y sobre el tobogán. Al que había golpeado con la cadena se encontraba incorporándose dolorido mientras que otros cuatro aparecieron por la entrada del parque. Desde lo alto del castillo de juegos, el chico miró como sus seis adversarios miraban el tobogán inspeccionándolo, para saber si podían subir por allí o no ya que nunca lo habían visto. Aprovechando que aún dudaban, cogió los trozo grandes de madera rota que había cerca y los dejó bien cerca por si acaso.

El primero de aquellos seres, que parecían una mezcla de lobo, por el rostro y el ir a cuatro patas, oso, por sus cuerpos enormes, peludos y sus orejas, y caimán, por la forma de sus dientes, intentó subir por el tobogán. El rubio reaccionó rápido y lanzó una de las estacas atravesando su ojo con puntería. La criatura de pelaje negro pegó un chillido y cayó rodando hacía el suelo, donde empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Otros dos de aquellos seres se lanzaron sobre el tobogán de un salto, pero el chico se tiró por este, después de coger las estacas y guardarlas en los pantalones, y lanzó un corte al aire para atravesar a una de ellas por el estomago y la lanzaba contra la otra, evitando que tocaran siquiera la superficie deslizante.

Las otras tres se lanzaron de golpe, aunque las esquivó tirándose al suelo y rodando. De nuevo, volvió a correr hasta la valla del parque, la cual escaló hábilmente y pasó por encima. Corrió hasta un portal cercano en el cual entró sin dudarlo, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Entró en el bloque, inspeccionando el hall vació y lleno de telarañas y polvo. No olía a aquellas criaturas, por lo que supo que nunca habían entrado allí. Probablemente porque nunca hubo humanos en aquel bloque para cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

Escuchó el sonido de las pisadas de las criaturas al otro lado de la puerta, alejándose hacía el este. Normalmente no solían ser más de dos o tres, pero el invierno se acercaba y los grupos de aquellas criaturas eran muy grandes, ya que en esos instantes ya se dedicaban a atacarse y matarse entre manadas por la desesperación de comida para hibernar.

Tenía que apresurarse para encontrar las botellas de agua que había dejado la otra vez en aquel almacén abandonado por no poder llevar más encima. Las iban a necesitar para no morir de sed antes de que las bestias se fueran a dormir.

* * *

Algo extraño en el aire hacía que se sintiera inquieto. Se sentó en la camiseta buscando las gafas con las manos a oscuras. Apenas era por la tarde pero se había hecho de noche muy deprisa. Y Dave no había vuelto aún.

Llevaba toda la tarde sintiendo aquella inquietud, aunque se tranquilizaba a si mismo diciendo que pronto volvería. Era normal que se hiciera pronto de noche estando en invierno, ya que amanecía antes también. Y el retraso del otro era normal si tenía en cuenta lo lejos que tenía que ir en aquella ocasión. Seguramente habría tenido algún contratiempo en algún momento pero estaría bien. Después de todo, Dave era muy hábil y se las arreglaba para matar a o escapar de aquellos seres.

Se frotó los ojos mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía el baño, mirándose en el espejo roto para encontrar un ligero rastro de ojeras bajo sus ojos. Dormir algunas horas al día no compensaba las veces que el otro le mantenía despierto toda la noche para hacerlo como si fueran conejos. A veces parecía que su relación se reducía a aquello y no le culpaba por desearlo cada noche. Cada día que pasaba podía ser el último de uno de los dos y considerar eso hacía que le entraran ganas de hacerlo también. Disfrutar mientras se podía, antes que arrepentirse de no haber gozado del único tiempo del que disponían.

Tomó una de las dos últimas botellas y se mojó una de sus manos para acariciarse el rostro con ella y pestañear varias veces antes de salir del baño bebiendo un largo y fresco trago. Escuchó un fuerte golpe que le hizo lanzar la botella a un lado y asomarse por una de las rendijas de la ventana tratando de encontrar el origen. Se le había olvidado que estaba muy oscuro para ello, por lo que se maldijo por idiota mientras escuchaba de nuevo el ruido un jadeo de dolor que hubiera reconocido en cualquier circunstancia.

Corrió cogiendo su martillo de camino y salió del apartamento sin cerrar la puerta, como si dependiera de ello. Bajó hasta el hall y salió a la calle, escuchando un quejido sonoro del otro chico proveniente de una de las calles cercanas. Corrió hasta la esquina y la giró, encontrando a su rubio siendo acosado por dos de aquellos seres que trataban de acabarlo. No llevaba nada encima, solamente el arma, y su espada y su ropa estaban completamente manchadas de sangre tanto suya como de los seres que había estado matando.

Dave rechazó con un corte uno de los seres sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, aunque el segundo le dio un mordisco en el otro brazo, hincando su dentadura en él e hiriendo de gravedad otra zona de su cuerpo. Sin embargo consiguió golpear con el otro brazo a la bestia y cortar uno de sus costados para que le soltara.

John gritó logrando que la atención de los seres mientras el mayor se desplomaba inconsciente por la perdida de sangre y el dolor. Al igual que el chico, aquellas dos bestias estaban malheridas, pero seguían cazando. Avanzó con el martillo en la mano hacía ellas e intentó golpearlas, pero ambas le esquivaron. La piedra del arma tocó el suelo, pero el moreno no se dio por vencido. Sacudió esta hacía la derecha, golpeando de lleno en el morro del más cercano, escuchando como los huesos de su cráneo se quebraban. El segundo se lanzó sobre su espalda, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo. Sintió como sus garras se hincaban sobre su espalda. Ignoró el dolor y tomó la espada del inconsciente antes de golpear con el codo su morro, evitando que le mordiera y se escapara de su apresamiento, moviendo la hoja al incorporarse para decapitar al monstruo.

Con la respiración alterada, se cargó a su pareja al hombro y tomó ambas armas para dirigirse lentamente hacía el final de la calle, pensando en como iba a curar al otro. Tenía heridas en el estomago, ambos hombros, el brazo izquierdo, la espalda y varios cortes en las piernas y el rostro. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido, pero al parecer se había encontrado con demasiados de aquellos seres para él y no había podido acabar con los dos últimos que se habían resistido hasta el final. Él mismo sentía como su espalda ardía por las heridas y como la sangre se congelaba por el frío de la noche. Siquiera llevaba una camiseta.

Entró por el hall con un jadeó de dolor y llevó al otro hasta el pie de la escalera, donde lo dejó tumbado al escuchar gruñidos fuera del edificio. Tomó aire antes de tomar ambas armas en sus manos y dirigirse hacía la entrada después de echar un ligero vistazo al rostro dormido de Dave.

Debía acabar con todos ellos, por él.

* * *

Lo único que recordaba era estar luchando con las dos últimas bestias que le habían seguido hasta el apartamento. Había acabado entre dos manadas furiosas y hambrientas que decidieron dejar de pelear para comérselo a él. El único camino había sido huir, aunque no resultó fácil, ni indoloro. Una de esas bestias le había mordido muy fuerte en el brazo, tanto que el dolor le había nublado la vista y ya no recordaba nada más.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al tratar de moverse. Un torrente de dolor invadió su cuerpo enteró y casi hizo que gritara. En su lugar, un gruñido grotesco surgió de su garganta seguido de un jadeo. Se descubrió tumbado y respirando con dificultad al pie de las escaleras del bloque en el que tenía su escondite. Se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor e incorporarse ayudado de la barandilla cercana. Por suerte, sus piernas estaban sanas y podían mantenerlo en pie aunque le hubiera costado el mayor dolor que había sentido en su vida entera el usar el brazo mordido para ayudarse a ponerse de pie.

Observó mejor el lugar confuso, sin saber como había acabado allí. La puerta del hall estaba cerrada, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos la cerraban nunca. Eso solo significaba una cosa y era que John la había cerrado para que no pasaran las bestias guiadas por el olor de la sangre. Y la ausencia de el moreno en el lugar significaba que se encontraba fuera, con ellas.

Preocupado y con el corazón latiendo con violencia, caminó a duras penas con el brazo izquierdo sujeto hasta la puerta. Intentó abrir esta, pero la puerta no se movió un ápice así que golpeó con el hombro menos herido, abriendo esta un poco más y sintiendo como la puerta golpeaba con algo que se desplazaba a cada golpe. Descubrió que su pareja había evitado que derribaran la puerta sellándola con algo pesado por fuera.

Cuatro embestidas más y la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para salir a la calle. La luz del sol le golpeó de lleno, incrementando su nerviosismo. Caminó por la calle buscando alguna señal del otro en vano. Lo único que encontró fueron cuatro cadáveres de aquellas bestias y un quinto girando una de las esquinas de la calle. Siguió recto hasta encontrar un rastro de sangre, como si algo herido hubiera sido o se hubiera arrastrado por la calle. Aligeró el paso siguiendo este hasta que finalizó en un charco enorme.

Sus rodillas cedieron mientras miraba aquello situado en el centro del charco rojo. Unas gafas medio rotas y unos trozos de tela desgarrada era too lo que quedaba unto con un revoltijo de carne medio desgarrada y algún que otro hueso roto o roído. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras miraba las gafas, incapaz de mirar el resto de lo que había allí.

Su mano derecha se acercó temblorosa y las tomó con cuidado, separando lo último que le quedaba de la persona a la que amaba del ya reseco rastro de sangre.

John ya no estaba y todo le parecía irreal. No sentía dolor. No sentía rabia. No sentía nada. Era como si alguien le hubiera quitado el alma. Era como si estuviera viéndolo todo a través de una pantalla. Como si no le estuviera ocurriendo a él sino a un personaje de una película a la cual ni estaba prestando atención. Sin embargo sus lagrimas seguían saliendo a borbotones, mezclándose con la sangre seca de su rostro.

Su estomago fue el primero en romper aquel estado, puesto que no tardó en sacudirse y en vomitar sobre la sangre, jadeando del asco y del dolor, aunque también porque su respiración estaba tan alterada que apenas podía respirar. Los ojos estaban tan empapados en lagrimas que apenas podía ver más allá de una borrosa capa roja, naranja y marrón. Y sus oídos chirriaban como si hubiera pasado por dentro de un túnel con los cascos puestos sentado en un tren de alta velocidad.

Sin embargo, por encima del chirrido escuchó gruñidos cercanos.

Podría huir, estaba a tiempo. Solo tenía que empezar a correr y entrar en el hall, la puerta no estaba tan abierta para esas criaturas y no podrían pasar de la puerta acoraza. A duras penas, empezarían a hibernar a los dos días y podría llevar la misma vida que siempre. Solo tenía que ponerse de pie y apresurarse.

Pero ahora que había vivido con alguien a quien amaba y lo había perdido, que había sentido su calor y que había visto su sonrisa cada día, no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Correr, salvarse, significaría volver a vivir solo. Pasar el invierno de un lado a otro pensando en las mil ideas que tenía para salir con John e intentar que se parecieran a las citas que salían en la televisión y el cine cuando era pequeño. Dormir solo en la cama que había compartido con él todas las noches.

No quería vivir. No quería seguir luchando. No sin John. Su vida estaría vacía si lo hiciera. No tendría sentido seguir luchando si no era para protegerlo.

Se quedó firme frente al charcho de sangre escuchando como los seres se acercaban. No prestó atención, sabía que iba a morir. Deseaba morir. Lentamente, se colocó las gafas del que un día fue su salvación y cerró los ojos.

Nunca más volvería a abrirlos.

* * *

_N/A: Hey peña._

_Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot que ni de lejos ha quedado como en mi mente, aquí ha quedado algo bastante cutre pero yo lloré mientras intentaba escribirlo porque me lo imaginaba con la falta de nitidez que tiene el fic. Sé imaginar no escribir, lo siento. Aunque basta de disculpas, si os ha gustado, se agradecería mucho con un review. No, en serio, son gratis y me alegran mucho cuando los leo. Aunque sean para quejarse. Es la prueba de que alguien lo ha leído de verdad y no ha dejado a medias mi escrito por más mierdas que sea._

_No hay mucho que aclarar excepto que este one-shot está basado en un universo alternativo creado por mi mismo y que NO tendrá continuación, como es obvio, NI una precuela. Era muy importante aclararlo pues a veces la gente pide continuaciones para algunos one-shot que, como one-shots que son, solamente dan tirada para un capitulo._

_Se os quiere bastante aunque a veces sea algo rudo._

_Atte: El Chocobo En Exámenes._


End file.
